ChromBuerg
ChromBuerg Government Democratic (four branch governemnt: Executive, Judicial, Legislative, Personical (Personical involves a commitee of 100 members from each territory, they push the peoples wants into the legislative branch for reasoning in the law.) Foreign Policy trusting until proven otherwise; symapthetic to suffering nations. Domestic Policy Worry about ourselves first, Keep technology in our own hands, highly defensive against terrorism and missile warfare. Trusting but Cautious Screen shot 2013-05-29 at 1.06.40 PM.png|ChromBuerg's Flag Screen shot 2013-05-29 at 1.06.21 PM.png|ChromBuerg's leader Martynn Chrom Other Information Research Current Research Industry Chrombuerg is a very industrious society. It has significant advancements in computer technology and mechanics. Complex machinery on the production line helps our idustrial based economy stay at top tier. Our industry is mostly in consumer goods but recently has undergone some military production changes. We want to push the limits of our industry in hopes to create the greatest industrial powerhouse in Ameristralia, Military The military of ChromBuerg has some of the top notch training in the world. It has a small unit of troops on standbye in the case of an emergency, only 20,000 men and women. ChromBuerg has only recently started putting major research into military means such as top secret weapons and new levels of combat equipment. BioBomb.jpg|ChromBuerg's New Biological Bomb "The Punisher" Dish.jpg|First Satelliet launched into space called S.M.I.R.T. SPACE AGE! Nuke.jpg|Our first primitive nuclear bomb Fusion.jpg|Picture of the charge produced by the Z3R0's cannon Suit.jpg|a picture of our latest Trooper Suit Z3R0.jpg|The newest in tank tech. Z3R0 Images-1.jpg|ChromBuergs powerful XY5010 Fighter Plane Z3R0 Tank- fires an incredibly powerful discharge. This discharge is a result of the combination of two rare isotopes, one from neon and the other from plutonium. This Tank hovers 6 feet above the ground (ATV) and avouds mines. The area around the ball of energy is up to 300ºC and the ball itself 1000ºC, exploding on impact. S.M.I.R.T.- The first satelite every launched into space. Stands for Self Managing Imager and Relocatable Transmitter. It is used to take images of the planet, and spy on enemy countries. It can be relocated anywhere around the planet. XY5010- aircraft technology that can fly 50,000 feet above the atmosphere and up to mach 4. It can fire 100,000 rounds a minute. It also has bombing capabilities and a cannon similar to the Z3R0 tank. Nuclear Bomb- This is a primitive bomb since we spent most research into nuclear energy. Big Bertha- The BioBomb invented by a group of 50 scientists over the course of a year. It can do amazingly devastating things. Things of which have not been shared with the general public yet. New Armor and weapons Trooper suit- A suit made out of 1 inch of mechanium plating. At joint points there is padding that can resist medium callabar fire. The mechanium is nearly industructable, and incredibly expensive. The suit will only be used in elite squadrons of troops. Martynn wheres this same material under his clothes everyday. basic suit- The suit is made from highly protective fiber cotton which can resist medium callabar bullets. MWB200 assault rifle- A rifle that has a 45 bullet clip and can fire the entire magazine in 9 seconds. KZR pistol- High Callabar pistol that has semi-auto fire and holds 12 bullets in a magazine History Dang.jpg|Some Examples of Devastation caused by WWWW geeze.jpg|Some Examples of Devastation caused by WWWW wow.jpg|Some Examples of Devastation caused by WWWW guy01.png|Portrait of Nathaniel Makinzi ~ƒ.ß. (Fanny Bumchuckit) ChromBuerg has a very uniqe history. It was founded by Nathaniel Makinzi, however just 7 days after announcing its creation and independance, Nathaniel was brutally assaulted by a grizzly bear in the wild. 3 years passed as ChromBuerg went through utter chaos and anarchy. Martynn Chrom, an inteligent military leader from a military academy and Grand Country stepped in, his hope was to end the land's bitter despair and restore it to a new glory. Martynn fought his way through many battles, but he wasnt alone. During its fight for independance WWWW was causing devastation all around them. This, Martynn knew, would allow him to claim the country while the other major powers were distracted. By the aftermath of the WWWW Martynn had almost claimed the country of present day ChromBuerg, then know as Death Valley. No other countries were prepared to fight for another territory after just leaving such a devastating war. Within 2 months after WWWW Martynn had taken ChromBuerg and established it as a single country amoung the many others around it. Domestic Affairs Domestic Violence Terrorism has become a major threat to ChromBuerg. An investigation has gone into location terrorist groups with the intent to harm the Capital. Economy The economy of ChromBuerg is again one of the highest in the world. Since it's creation ChromBuerg's economy has only increased at a steady rate. It is a consumer based economy at the moment. ChromBuerg was one of the richest governments in the world until it's mass investment into military improvements and proficiency. Hopefully, at its current rate of economy, It will be back on top. Foreign Affairs Treaty of Clumbus Arcadia and Chromburg have signed a treaty in which the two will be reasearching secret scietific idea's and projects and the two countries will also become allies. Arcadia will invest only $150,000 at the time for it is also in the process of building an expensive canal Democrian-Columbian Alliance (D.C.A.) The Democrian-Columbian Alliance is a defense pact that indicates both Arcadia and Republia have each others backs. If Arcadia went to war with another nation, Republia would have their back, if Republia went to war with another nation, Arcadia would have their back. Also Arcadia and Republia will both help spread Democracy across Ameristralia and even the New World. Along the lines of the Alliance, Arcadia and Republia will join up on an invasion of the new world to find the source of the terrorist group Nativia and eliminate them so they can cause no more harm to Ameristralia. Goegraphy be created after Javier finishes the new map21:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC)MathiasMartin (talk)